AfterLives Chapter 1: Mario
by Non-Fixtion
Summary: Channel 4 news brings you one on one interviews with the greatest characters of all time. This is first interview is with Mario going over the subject of Family. Please read my first story.
1. Chapter 1

AfterLives.

I do not own any Characters all belong to Super Smash Bros and Nintendo.

These are all Make believe interviews.

 **Reporter Sam:** Well Hi. How's it going?

Mario: Oh it's Great I'm fine, you?

Sam: Oh Yes I'm doing great. So you ready to start?

Mario: *Nods*

Sam: 3. 2. 1. Hello viewers at home welcome to Afterlives with Samantha Terren. Today I am with the one and only Mario.

Mario: Its-A-Me

Sam: So let's dive in Okay? First of all Mario what are you doing now that you are out of the Video game business. Though if your not out of the business please correct me.

Mario: No I'm definitely out of the business. Ha. I am still in plumbing actually it's a family business I could never give up on it.

Sam: So you've got a full time job what about family.

Mario: Oh Family is just great. Me and Luigi have parted ways actually no more one bedroom apartments for us. Ha. But um yeah I've got a Wife. *scratches chin* My second wife, as I'm sure you've heard me and Peach split back in 2011. Now I'm happily in a new relationship. As I'm sure you've also heard about my new wife.

Sam: So tell me do you have custody and who is the new wife for the viewers who may not know.

Mario: Well my Wife's name is Jamie Ann Taylor, she's from the Sims. Oh and Yes I do have full custody, Peach sadly isn't in her best condition after the split. I do pray for her and wish her the best though.

Sam: I too. But you and Jamie were making headlines in October, Am I right?

Mario: Oh yeah we were making headlines not wanted but we were the talk of the town.

Sam: So for you viewers who can't remember rumors were speculating that Mario and Jamie were Pregnant.

Sam: But then you followed up the topic early this month.

Mario: Yeah after more bugging I said if we are pregnant I would announce it next time I was on the camera. And since I have been dodging the cameras.

Sam: Well here you are?

Mario: Well Yeah we're pregnant a boy, So now Mario Jr has someone to pick on as I did to Luigi.

Sam: Well that seems to be all we have time for. I'm Samantha Terren this is Mario. You heard here first Jamie Ann is Pregnant and have a good night!


	2. Chapter 2

AfterLives. I do not own any Characters all belong to Super Smash Bros and Nintendo. These are all Make believe interviews. Reporter Sam: Hi! Nice to meet you.

Luigi: Hey Nice to meet you too.

Sam: Wait. Oh my I'm so sorry this isn't the first time we've meeten. We met at the Video Game Gala.

Luigi: Oh yeah. You interviewed me on the Blue carpet. That was fun.

Sam: Yeah it was and you one that night what?

Luigi: Me and Mario one the first ever Duo of the year award

Sam: I mean who else would they give it to?

Luigi: True. But you also interviewed Mario what Yesterday the Day before.

Sam: Yeah I did and it was fun but now I'm ready to interview you?

Luigi: Just don t ask about my sex life. Haha. Been there before.

Sam: Don t worry I only ask in the Comfort zones.

Luigi: Ok let's start.

Sam: Ok let's talk about family your wife Daisy.

Luigi: The love of my life, sure let's talk about her.

Sam: Haha. Well yeah you guys have 3 kids and I here not complaining about having more?

Luigi: Well Yeah I would love having more kids, it's always been a dream of mine to have a Big Italian Family. Looks like Mario not getting his Dick inside anything so I figured I'll have my kids and I'm not just having kids okay. I will love having a lot of kids. Trust me I'm not just popping out Babies to have a bigger family. I will love each and every one of these children's. As I do to my current children.

Sam: That s just so Wonderful, but id be careful what you say about Mario. So Next question. You are hosting the Gala this year.

Luigi: Yes I am Hosting The Video Game Gala this year. Which is surprising because I always thought I was the Sidekick but since Mario has fallen back on plumbing I guess I've stepped into the spotlight. But yeah I am hosting. A lot f Stars will be coming. It will be live on Channel 4 this channel right here. Sunday November 29th.

Sam: What's What would you say is the biggest award that will be given out.

Luigi: Definitely the Franchise Millenium Award.

Sam: And that is?

Luigi: Its given to a Game franchise that has had a big impact all over the world and stuff

Sam: "and stuff" Ok so back to you and Peach your Anniversary is coming up?

Luigi: Yes our 17 year anniversary is December 13th

Sam: Well congrats to you too. That's like Amazing.

Luigi: Yeah it is and I pray to god it never ends.

Sam: Oh wow I just noticed. That s all we have time for. Im Samantha Terren and this is Luigi and this has been Afterlives. 


End file.
